


Office Days

by DerektheAwesome



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom!Leon, M/M, Romance, This is going to be a long fic, probably, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerektheAwesome/pseuds/DerektheAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Chris and Leon do in between missions? Your question has just been answered. This is post-RE4 and pre-RE Revelations and then post Revelations. Rated E for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Nice Ass

That ass.

It was too perfect to be true. The muscled perfection belonged to a guy in the Secret Services, and his ass wasn't too far from me, and to be brutally honest, the only thought that crossed my mind was to give it a Redfield squeeze. Unfortunately, if I were to do such an action, I would most likely receive a punch in the gut and face, or a shot in the foot. You never know with the Secret Services. And then there's the fact that he may not even be into guys. A wide grin was spread across my face; I was a very convincing person.

"Chris. Chris? Earth to Musclehead!?" A pair of blue clothed breasts blocked my view.

"Sorry, what were you saying Jill?" I looked up at the brunette, her eyes in a deep scowl which easily displayed her anger.

"I was telling you about the reports that we received from the island the government is building on."

"You mean Terragrigia? What do you have on the place?" I sat back in my chair analyzing the document, knowing that Jill wasn't going to let me go back to my previous activities.

"The norm. You know, government conspiracies and possible B.O.W. threats." She sat on the edge of her desk and glanced over at the Secret Services man and back to me, "Is that your latest piece of eye candy or are you actually going to snag this one for longer than a night?" Her grin displayed teasing whilst concern.

I grunted in response and put my legs up on the desk, grabbing for my knife and twirling it between my fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled to myself, feeling a victory over his partner.

"Actually I would, and I think I'll go talk to him and see what he thinks." My smile quickly turned into a frown as Jill walked away. I reached my hand to grab her arm from moving, but she was too quick. In this futile event, my knife was dropped, making an incision into the carpeted floor. At that moment I wanted to hide my face, hell, I wanted to hide under the entire desk of my work space, but that wouldn't work; my muscles and I were too large to fit. Instead of hiding, I bit my bottom lip and gazed as Jill neared the one with the perfectly chiseled ass.

I watched as Jill approached the man and tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. Now, I don't have the best ears, so the conversation probably went like this:

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the awesomeness of Chris Redfield."

"Who?"

"You know, the hottest guy in the universe with the perfect muscles and the sexy stubble?"

"You mean THE Chris Redfield? I've always wanted to talk to him, but-"

Apparently I was so lost in conversation that I didn't realize that Jill was trying to grab my attention until I was being furiously shaken.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Jill?" She sighed deeply and her arms were crossed once more.

"I was trying to tell you about Agent Kennedy. But I guess you were so out of it, this information might cost something." My partner chuckled and looked away from me.

"No, you have to tell me!"

"Beg for it."

"What?"

"I want you to beg for what I know about your eye candy." Now I wasn't one to beg. I've never begged like a dog for scraps, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. I could get the information myself if I so truly desired. No one could resist my muscles and I. But my mouth had a different perspective on things and worked despite my wishes.

"Please, Jill?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, his name is Leon Kennedy. As you know, he's in the Secret Services. But from the way he speaked and stood, I say you go after someone else. The last guy who you attempted to seduce awarded you with a cut to your chest."

"You mean battle scar. Not some little cut that kids get."

"Whatever. Don't even try, Chris." And with that she walked off to another part of the room to do...who cares.

Now that I knew his name I could play it off as if he were new here. Actually, how long had he been here? No matter. My legs found the strength to stand up and move across the floor, drsgging my feet along. "Leon, right? I haven't seen you around these parts of the building."

"Go away, I don't have time to deal with people like you." Leon moved to the elevator and pushed a button. I followed him and swallowed any fear that I had of asking a question of such simple words,

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" I stood in front of the doors that had yet to close.

"Let me think about it." Leon paused and pondered to the ceiling of the machine. "No."

My chest tightened as I watched the doors close and heard the rumbling of the elevator as it moved to its destination. My shoulders slumped and I looked around mysself to see my embarrasing rejection. Luckily everyone was tacking away at their keyboards in their cubicles. I shuffled back to my seat and banged on the desk. "I will have to track him down then and force a conversation out of him if I have to," I declared to no one in particular but the air surrounding me. Hopefully I didn't receive any weird looks from that. 

I continued to search through the report Jill had given me, but the only thing I could think of was Leon. In that instance, I decided that the best time to act was now, so I grabbed my knife from the floor, placed it in its correct spot, and headed to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's a little short, but I'll make the next ones longer when I get around to it. Leave your thoughts c:?
> 
> Link to my [Tumblr](http://www.boobearloveshisstyles.tumblr.com). Ask me anything there.


	2. Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it is 5 a.m. here, guys. Thanks for the comments in Chapter 1. *yawn* They are what push me to push Kori (A beta) to help me. Without comments..I'd be choring around with this. Agh, ignore my ramblings. Chapter 2: Elevator.

Chris looked at the elevator, knowing he couldn't go down that way,  
Leon had already taken that. Right next to the elevator was the  
stairs. The stairs..., the ex-air force pilot thought. He nodded to  
himself and opened up the door, the insides of the door showing the  
staircases that led down to the bottom floor,and up one more floor.  
Chris quickly made the decision that he wasn't going to let Leon get  
away so easily, so he gave chase, practically running down the flight  
of steps to an eventual bottom.

Going down stairs was an incredibly easy task for Redfield for he had  
built up so much muscle that such a menial task was...well, menial.  
Once he reached the end of the staircase, the man exited through the  
door, out into the sunshine of the city. He looked to his left and saw  
no one. The same for his right, no one. "Where did Leon go, then? Was  
I too slow? Naw, I'm too fast even for the likes of him, or anyone  
for that matter!" He laughed heartily to himself, and heard a door  
close to his right. Indeed the 'man of his dreams' had exited the  
building. Chris had to plan this tactically, too forceful and Leon  
would escape, not like Chris couldn't track him down, but that would  
take effort; too edgy and Leon wouldn't ever speak to him again,  
except he has only spent a good 8 words on the guy, but still.

Leon looked in the direction of Chris and regretfully looked the other  
way, as if he never even turned his head. Chris smiled at this notion  
and began walking towards him, but Leon, hearing the footsteps, began  
walking away. Chris called after the walking man who seemed to get  
farther and farther away, and it was lunch time, so the streets were  
beginning to fill up with pedestrians and vehicles. "Leon!"

The blonde man only sped up his walking and seemed to disappear in the  
masses. Chris hung his head in defeat. Perhaps another day, he began  
to think, but that's not the Redfield way! The large man, clad in  
green, raced through the group of people, throwing the occasional  
"Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" It wasn't too late, he saw the man in his  
leather jacket, he wasn't but a few feet from him. He reached out to  
grab him, to hold on to him, to savor the moment and then think of the  
future, though it was a tad clingy, the ends would justify the means.  
That is, if his clumsy hand hadn't accidentally knocked down an  
elderly woman's bag of groceries.

"I am so sorry, miss! Le-Let me help you." Chris frowned, picking up  
the woman's groceries, and noticed the blue figure disappear from his  
view.

~~~~~A few days later...~~~~~

Chris, not one to badger others with his own personal problems, for  
one Jill was working on mountains of paperwork, and two he didn take  
criticism too well. Instead, the burly man walked along the sidewalk  
to the nearest bar to drink down his feelings. He figured, why the  
hell not? Besides, be hadn't had a drink in quite a while and he could  
use the burning liquid to take the stress off from such recent events.

Chris turned into the Ole' Hickory, a bar that seemed to attract  
certain people, most of which had a southern drawl, but what would you  
expect with such a name? The only reason Chris came to this bar in  
particular was for their beer and vodka, which he ranked supremacy  
upon all other bars.

The man sat in his usual seat just at the end of the bar counter,  
where he was most secluded, yet could scope out the entirety of the  
bar without having to crane his neck or shift mch in his seat. He  
tapped the counter, signaling the bartender and told him "The usual."  
Chris grabbed the glass that which held the contents he craved to get  
a slight buzz off of, downing it's contents and replacing the glass  
back onto the counter.

The next few minutes went on like this. He would consume, and look  
around, consume and then consume some more. He'd have had to had at  
least 5 shots of his special made vodka before he just sat his head  
down, ignoring the outside, cruel world. In this incident, he didn't  
partake in noticing that a man had sat next to him. Or rather wha he  
looked like, but he knew who it was once he heard a familiar sting  
from a voice.

"You look like a mess."

Chris slung his head up, ungracefully, and peered at the man next to  
him. Chris scoffed, "Wha' are you doin' here? I though' you didnn have  
any interess in me?"

"Who said I have any interest in you? This just so happens to be a  
coincidence that you and I are I. The same bar at the same time.  
Nothing more, nothing less."

All the while, Leon didn't make any eye contact with the ex-pilot.

Chris, on the other hand, had ordered one too many drinks, and having  
had a particular time standing up, collapsed in front of Leon on the  
floor.

The government trained male snorted in pity, not the type to let a  
person he at least associated within the same(ish) job wallow in puke  
and other bodily fluids when he awoke. Instead, he heaved up the elder  
of the two and carried him home, letting his feet slump and drag  
across the concrete.

In all fortunate events, Leon lived just a short walk away from The  
Ole Hickory, which amazes him because he deduced that Chris had  
walked there as well. It's a wonder they hadn't seen each other  
outside of work ever before.

Leon opened the door to his house, a simple one-two lock system and  
practically threw the man he carried onto his couch in the living  
room. Leon house wasn't the most spacious one might suspect with the  
job he had acquired, in fact, Leon rather liked the feel of smaller  
homes, when you walk in, you go down a short hallway that introduced  
the livig room, the walls a beige-yellow color, similar to the color  
of Leon's hair, and the floor was wood tile. His living room  
arrangement was simple, once you stepped into the spaces, it opened  
with two couches facing each other both equidistant from a small,  
square glass table that held a picture of himself and presumably his  
mother when he was in his teenage years. To the right of this room was  
the master bedroom where Leon slept. To the left was the kitchen that  
led into a hallway to one other guest room.

Leon pondered if that guest room even happened to be tidy, Chris was  
in no state to go back out into the dangerous world until he was  
sobered up a bit. In the middle of his thinking, the other presence on  
the room stirred a little, his eyes opening a tad and tried to adjust  
to the new surroundings. He lifted himself up shakily and acted as if  
he were about to say something until he belched and slumped back down  
on the couch. Leon sighed and ventured to the guest room to fetch a  
blanket to lay upon the drunkard. He'll deal with him in the morning,  
he concluded. With as much as Chris drank, he'll need to have  
something to help him sober up without the pain that would soon come  
to him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I'm a perfectionist procrastinator and..yeah. School but...uh huh. *insert intelligible thoughts here*
> 
> Link to my [Tumblr](http://www.boobearloveshisstyles.tumblr.com). Ask me anything there.


	3. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone! I have reinstilled inspiration to write once more. Mostly thanks to a few people who told me to get a hobby and that they are quite interested in this. So I present Chapter 3. 
> 
> Also, the fic will continue to be in Third Person because I write better that way it seems.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and quickly grabbed his head with both hands. He let out a loud groan and rolled over, pushing his head into the armrest of the couch. 

"Here drink this," a strange, yet somewhat familiar, voice boomed in his head. And to make matters worse, a loud clank hit the table. Albeit it was just a glass, but to Redfield, it was a bomb exploding. The man grudgingly sat up and reached out blindly for the glass of water and drank it with no particular haste. The liquid felt dry, as if it were solid small ice cubes. 

"There was Aspirin in there so you should be feeling better as the day goes by," the voice spoke again. Chris really really wish it would shut up at this point but if he heard right, this voice is attempting to be quite nice and facilitate his throbbing headache. The man clad in green opened an eye slowly, the room was blurry, but it was dim, easy on his eyes. _Maybe this person isn't so bad after all._ When his vision was a little more than cooperative and he could make sense of things, he noticed sitting in a chair directly across from him was indeed someone very familiar. 

"Leon-AGHH," Chris grabbed his head again and tried to keep at least one eye open on the other presence in the room. "What...when..where am I?" He decided it was best to ask for his surroundings before any other impending questions. 

"You're in my house. For one. You happened to pass out from drinking too much. So I was a kind Samaritan and dragged you here." Chris could hear some sort of snide in his voice, but with an underlying concern. He had to care for him somewhat enough to let the drunkard to sleep in his house, right? "And it's 2 p.m. If that answers all your questions, I believe we need to get food in your stomach. Eggs are great for hangovers."

Chris opened his mouth in an effort to stop the younger of the two from making him food. He _would_ claim that he didn't need to do such a thing for him, that he has gotten too drunk before and was perfectly okay by himself, but he decided against it when he heard Leon rummaging through his pans. Plus, how often does it come around for your crush to be making you food, especially when they're not even a thing. 

Feeling good enough to open both eyes, he scanned the small living room. It wasn't much, but it seemed to give off a sense of coziness. There was a TV off to one side and plenty of movies on both sides of the television set. One DVD stuck out to him in particular, "Titanic." Chris made a mental note to watch that movie when he found spare time. Not because Leon had it, but because he has heard so highly of it. Surely it would be a good watch. 

Before he could examine any other movies, a plate was pressed into his lap, scrambled eggs decorating the white disc. He looked up at Leon and managed a smile that was pulling at his lips. "Thank you. Like a lot."

Leon shrugged and sat down back in his spot, his keen eyes on the other who was presently eating the eggs with a quickness. It may have been absurd, even, how fast he was eating. 

Chris looked up in the midst of finishing most of his plate, a gleam in his eyes that would be depicted as happiness, but he just wanted to see if Leon was watching him eat, which would be quite creepy if he did say so himself. But when he looked up, Leon was gazing at the television. A turned off television. 

_Awkward_ , was all Chris thought. Though it was understandable for the situation they were in. He quickly finished up the last few bites and cleared his throat to catch the other's attention. _Shit, I definitely should have thought of what I was going to say.._ "Uh..Uhm..Those eggs were...good." _Smooth. The Redfield Charm strikes again._

Leon chuckled. He _chuckled_ at that but then quickly cleared his own throat and collected the plate from Chris. "Living alone gives you time to learn how to cook. I don't mind it though. Means I don't have to care for anyone else's health besides my own." And wow. There's the Leon he remembers. 

Chris stood up and stepped over to the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. "I don't mean to be in your hair or anything, you didn't exactly..have to bring me here. I would have been fine. In fact, I'm feeling like a million bucks right now."

The blonde grunted in acknowledgement and turned to face Chris. Dangerously close, the only thing separating them was the counter. "Well you should have no problem seeing yourself out then. I have things to do today, and I wasn't exactly planning on the events that took place last night." 

Chris raised his hands in defence but quickly shook them and his head, "No no, it's fine. You've already done enough." With that he stepped toward the door, looked one last time at Leon and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

\----------------------

"He's just so..complicated. I don't understand him at all!" Chris said into the phone. "First he brings me to his house and then he kicks me out. Who in their right mind does that?"

"Look, Chris, if I know Leon, he's just giving you a hard time. He wasn't exactly Mr. Talkative when I met him in Raccoon."

"But _Claire_.."

"Why don't you try getting to know him then? Are you two friends over MySpace? Why not send him a message?" She was right. That could work. 

"Claire. You. Are. A. GENIUS. Thank you!" And with that he hung up. It was a few days after seeing Leon, but he was just as eager to talk to him. Call it a schoolgirl crush, but Chris really wanted to talk to him. And had it not been for his sister, he would have never thought to use social media as a means to contact Leon. 

Chris sat at his computer and brought up a site he only occasionally used. What with that new website becoming popular. FaceNovel, was it? Didn't matter. Chris would simply compose a message to Leon and then..and then..what would he do? He shook his head and logged in and went straight to Leon's profile. 

When the messaging system popped up, he clicked in the body portion and stared at the blinking portion. God, what would he even say? _Hey! Just your stalker, Chris Redfield, on MySpace to talk to you because obviously it wasn't enough a few days ago._

He let out a sigh and concentrated on his hands on the keyboard, as if willing them to type a coherent, non-creepy, message to his crush. _Why not just go slow? Go out for a drink? That's what normal friends do right?_

Suddenly, his large fingers were slowly tacking away at the keyboard, a solid message in mind. 

**Heya there, I forgot we were friends on here and I just thought that we could go out for a drink sometime, yeah?**

He has a nagging feeling he already asked him for such a thing. But before he can argue with himself any further, he clicks the send button and immediately regrets it. Plenty of other ways to go about this flood his mind and he wished he could have a do-over. 

_Game Over now. He'll see this and reject it, then he'll think I'm a creep and a stalker._

But on the screen was a reply from someone. He clicked on it and viewed the message. His heart skipped a few beats and his breath hitched. 

**I suppose. This time, can you not get so drunk off your ass that you fall unconscious? You're very heavy. Meet me at Ole Hickory at 8 on Friday.**

If Chris were a cartoon character, his chin would most definitely be on the floor. He immediately stood up and pumped his fists in the air. 

"Hell yeah! No one, abso-fucking-lutely nobody can resist me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will definitely be more frequent from now. Extra special thanks to Hayley for putting up with my stress over this chapter. Bless her for having to endure plenty more chapters from me. 
> 
> Leave your comments below, any and all ideas will be greatly appreciated. I may even consider an idea of yours.
> 
> Link to my [Tumblr](http://www.boobearloveshisstyles.tumblr.com). Ask me anything there.


	4. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Well I love each chapter, but this one was really great for me. I hope you guys love it too :)
> 
> Another note: A very close friend of mine and I will be co-writing a One Direction story soon. She has also written her own fic (A Ziam with established Larry), and will upload it soon. Like tomorrow soon. She is also my beta, and she's freaking amazing. Tlzts is her name on here, but I call her Hayley. THANK YOU HAYLEY.

Chris sat in his usual chair in his usual cubicle in the usual office in the usual building he came to know for a long time. It held a lot of memories for him. Memories of banter between coworkers, new discoveries, and of old workplaces like S.T.A.R.S. That was behind him now, yet still in front of him at the same time. It was kind of hard to escape the evil terrors that was Umbrella, but now with a brief rest, he has been able to focus on more important matters in his life. Like what would be wear on Friday? What would he say? How would he act? 

But thinking of this night out with Leon, wasn't exactly all that was on his mind. Especially not when Jill brought up that island again. Terragrigia, was it? He looked down to the file in front of him, updated information on the island. And usually, he wouldn't be the one dealing with this kind of thing, but there have been suspicions that creatures or at least something abnormal was on the island or under it. Chris just hoped he wouldn't be the one who'd have to go and explore it. No, they'd need a lot more evidence before they could warrant a search through the island. 

"Chris. You don't think Umbrella is going to revive with this new island, do you?" Jill rested her head on her arms on the cubicle wall, peering at Chris. 

"Well, no, not particularly. After the whole Russia incident, Umbrella is finished. Plus," Chris let out a laugh, "with me still active in this job, I doubt anyone would even dare to think of wanting to bring up a new Umbrella."

"I was there too, Chris. Don't you dare take all the credit." Jill smirked and continued, "And just because one laboratory was destroyed doesn't mean all of them have been destroyed. If anything, they're threatened by us."

"They have a right to be threatened. Each time they come up with a new virus, we'll take it out and continue on our merry way."

"Whatever, Redfield." She scoffed and came around the corner, closing in some of the distance. "So why don't you tell me what is up with Leon? Have you gotten anywhere?"

Chris cleared his throat at the sudden change of conversation and felt the room get hotter. Someone must have turned up the temperature, he'll have to make sure he breaks it so no one can mess with it. 

"Uh..actually. I kind of have? I slept at his place.."

"Woah, Chris! I truly didn't think you had it in you to move it so fast. I thought you were looking for some kind of relationship with him, not just a mindless shag."

"I didn't shag him, I fell unconscious at the bar and he just so happened to be there and dragged me over to his place and he made me feel better. Made me food too. And then kicked me out." He paused recollecting the events of that day a few days ago. "Wait, what do you mean, 'didn't have it in me'?"

Jill waved this off and felt the need to pry deeper into this story. "He kicked you out? Strikes me as odd, don't you think? Especially after making you food? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he could actually care for you just a little bit."

"Doesn't sound right. If he cared, I doubt he would have kicked me out. He's complicated. But the good news is, I have successfully asked him out to go out for drinks." He started to beam with pride. 

"Gutsy."

And yeah, it was. But the thing with Chris is that it shouldn't have been "gutsy." Typically, he would have no problems asking out some random person, but with Leon, it's just different. He can't exactly place why he felt nervous around him. 

\------------------

Chris stood at his closet, doors open, clothes strewn everywhere and he swore he was a teenage girl at this point. Worrying over what to wear? Even when it should just be a casual night out with a friend? Casual, that's what he should wear. But that's really all he has is casual-like clothes. He frowned and nearly slammed a closet door in frustration. He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He feels like any choice of clothes he wears will either go unnoticed or will seem so repetitive that Leon will notice. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He made a resolution, a simple means to the end of this situation. It was quite elementary really. He would just go up to his closet, open it and blindly choose three outfits. From there, the one that catches his eye would be the clothing for the night.

When Chris walked out the door of his house, he wore a black blazer a white button-up underneath, along with black pants. He decided against a tie, claiming it to be a bit too fancy for this casual occasion. He set out for Ole Hickory and upon arrival, spotted Leon immediately. He was wearing a blue jumper with coinciding blue trousers. He let out a sigh of relief going against that tie and walked steadily up to Leon and took the seat next to him. He made his appearance known by calling out for two shots of Tequila. He thought if he was going to do this, he might as well get properly wasted, but not too wasted that he would forget this.

"That's some hard stuff. Sure you won't pass out after a few of those?" Leon's smirk was undeniably one of the hottest things on the man's body.

"Pshaww, I can handle it. It's you I would be worried about. I don't think you're thin self could make do with too much to drink."

"Is that right? Well I'll just have to prove you wrong." Leon picked up the small glass and drained it of its contents within mere seconds, showing no strain or struggle of the burning liquid. Chris mimicked the other, showing no pain either.

The night went on as such. The two competing to see who could handle too much of the strongest drink. It wasn't until Chris brought up a proposal that things truly started to get interesting.

"I have a challenge for you then. Ever heard of a game called Chicken?"

Leon scoffed. In his high school years, this game was all the rage. He didn't particularly partake of this game, but then again, he didn't wish to have things take a drastic turn and have an event happen that he would later regret. "Yeah. Are you saying you think you'd beat me? Truly you think very lowly of me."

Chris saw this as an invitation and laid a hand on Leon's knee and smiled, "Well then you wouldn't be _chicken_ to play this, would you?" Leon replied by reciprocating the gesture and placing a hand farther up Chris' leg. Chris shuddered a little but gained his composure and slid his hand up Leon's torso, almost feeling him up in a way. It felt kind of welcoming, yet odd since it was in public, but the surroundings were furthest from his mind. His hand found the base of Leon's neck and he moved a bit closer so he could whisper to him, "You look so...inviting and vulnerable right now."

Leon chose this moment to close the gap and place his lips on Chris'. There was no rush, no intensity, but it was a quick fix for the sobriety of both men. Leon immediately pulled away held a hand over his mouth. Regret was extremely clear on his face and before Chris could muster up any words to save this situation, Leon was grabbing his things and walked out the bar, leaving a dumbfounded Chris sitting on a stool. _I didn't just imagine that, did I? That just happened, right?_ He pinched himself just for extra measure to be sure this was real. The short-haired man stood up, swaying and tried to gather his surroundings. He needed to get home. He ask Leon what just happened. He was confused, lost, but his feet found the way out of the bar and over to the direction of his house. Once he arrived, he fell on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Redfield Charm or Redfield Curse?_

\----------------------------  
 **Leon's Point of View**

 _What just happened? Why would I do such a thing? It was the alcohol. Yes, it was all the alcohol. It threw me off my balance and I swayed and just so happened to be in the vicinity of his lips. I don't even know if I have feelings for him. No, that's crazy talk, the alcohol again. He's just another person, a friend even. But that's all. A **friend**_.

The blonde man held onto the wall next to him and slumped to the floor. He had too much to drink, something he told himself before leaving his apartment is that he would drink in moderate amounts. Nothing as much as he did tonight. He would have to distance himself from Chris. It only seemed reasonable. In his line of work, he can't be entangled in relationships. It just didn't seem right to the other person. He doesn't have a significant other out of respect for the other person. 

There was a mission opening. Something small. Simple. A retrieval mission, nothing as big as going to save the president's daughter, but it could serve as a time to escape this situation and sort this out. It was decided then. He would take this mission and take a leave. It seemed almost cold-hearted, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary from what anyone who knew him would expect.

Leon made his way to his bed with the resolve in mind and slept the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments below, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. They are that extra push to write the next chapter. 
> 
> Speaking of, I should be able to move to weekly updates. And by weekly, I mean within a week, because I just couldn't withhold a chapter from you guys until a set date D: That's torture! So the next one should be up on or before next Friday.
> 
> Link to my [Tumblr](http://www.boobearloveshisstyles.tumblr.com). Ask me anything there.


	5. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait, I apologise. School has been in and something personal came up that I had to deal with. I'm finding more time to put towards this fic, but I assure you all I constantly think about it.

_It was a simple kiss._

 

 

 

 

Chris replayed it over and over in his head. It didn't stop. It couldn't stop. His thoughts were going haywire over such a menial thing that couples do like a gazillion times a day. Why was he so worked up over this one though? He had had so many in the past, and the dynamics of this one weren't even...great. For one, he was under the influence of alcohol, and two, it was chaste.

The man shook his head, he was tired of it. Maybe he could just confront Leon about it. That was the practical thing to do right? He slammed his fist into his hand, stood up, and marched down the hall. He was going to find Leon and interrogate him. And woah. Was this really worth it? Or could they just go back to the way things were?

That's how he ended up back at his desk, this time Jill with him. Not even by her choice though, Chris nearly dragged her from the break room. If Chris didn't say something to someone, he would implode. The whole office knew this. Unfortunately, the whole office would hear it from him the first time he opened his mouth.

"It's not even fair. He just walked out as if he didn't even care. He was the one who came on to me. He was the one who wanted it. He....I didn't even get a chance to explain, Jill. He doesn't even know at all. This was my big shot and I blew it." Chris sat back in his chair and pouted. A typical image Jill became accustomed to lately. Things  _were_  going good until Friday night. Now Jill has heard this story about four times from start to finish on how prude Leon was to how open he was.

"Why don't you go talk to him then? No, I bet you've already tried that haven't you." Jill giggled to herself, dodging a swat from the older man. "Of course you can't do that, though. Mr. Confident isn't all that confident in the heat of social interaction."

Chris hung his head, offering up in defeat. "Why not call him? If you can't talk to him directly, indirectly would be next best thing, right?" His head shot up, his face beaming with delight. The worst thing that could happen is he would not pick up, and that wouldn't happen right? He would just be walking around in this building and he would click the "answer" button and--

"I can't answer the phone right now, probably out on business." His voice mail picked up for him. Leon wasn't even in this building. Chris scoffed; he should have known it to be Leon to go out of his way to go out on a mission to make sure he would be able to avoid Chris. He turned to Jill with a slight scowl, "Voice mail."

All Jill could do was frown and watch as Chris walked back to his desk and slump on the keyboard, typing up documents.  _Tac tac tac tac_. 

 

~~~A week later~~~

Chris had survived a week. Had gotten by with delving into his work and actually staying focused on what was more important for the sake of humanity. Or at least that's what he told himself to compensate for what he'd rather be doing. And it worked for the most part. Leon didn't cross his mind rather at all following the Voice Mail incident.

It was almost safe to say that Chris had almost moved passed the Secret Service guy. It's like they say, out of sight, out of mind. But when it comes back into sight, it definitely brings back everything in the mind.  _Almost_.

He had been sitting in a diner, being served coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon. It was morning and the sky was clear. This sort of picture only came from T.V. shows or from a painting. It was so...surreal. Chris nearly chuckled to himself from how good of a day he was having. He was bantering with the lady at the register, talking about some type of event in the news. A burglary, to which Chris promptly showed his muscles in his arms, claiming he could have taken the thief.

The door to the small restaurant opened, to which Chris turned his head slightly out of curiosity. " _Leon?"_  His mouth gaped open at the man sitting a few seats down from him. Sure enough, Leon, with his beautiful blue eyes, his nicely kept hair, and his flawless facial features were still there. His own emotions though, were not as constant as Leon's outward appearance. He went from infatuated, to anger, to sadness, to confusion, and finally rested at the thought of _'_ _What do I even do?'_ _  
_

His legs seemed to hear his thought process and developed their own brain, causing him to stand up. With a purpose in mind, and his throat cleared, he approached the blond. 

"Leon!" Chris smiled real big, clapping a hand down on the other's shoulder, effectively spilling a little bit of coffee onto the counter from the cup in his hands. "How ya been?"

"You oaf," Leon scowled, grabbing a napkin to clean up the mess, "I have been just fine until now. Had to do a small side mission and now I'm back home and have had little time to relax." He sighed, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his head on his hand. Chris almost felt attacked, surely to any other person, this would have been extra rude and they would have walked away. However, something in Chris' eyes seemed to block or blind him from this negativity. 

Still, he apologised, knowing that Leon was obviously upset, "Sorry, Leon, geez. You know, I know of a place you could get some  _real_ relaxation." He waggled his eyebrows for extra insinuation, but the blond would have none of it.

"No. I do not want to go to a bar and get piss drunk again, and I especially don't want to go anywhere that you could possibly suggest as relaxing. I mean, what you find relaxing could be sitting around watching sports and while that's all fine and dandy, it's most definitely not for me."

"What's wrong with getting drunk? You didn't seem to mind what had happened last time." Chris sneered, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them. Why would he even say something like that. It's such a...Leon thing to say.

"You know what? Sure, let's go drink ourselves into oblivion and forget about our morals. Let's go do the stupidest thing we could ever think of while in that state. Why not? Who else in this world goes through such a life trying to figure out who they are, goes through traumatic events not once, but twice risking his own life, then stays in that job for God knows why, then has a friend start hitting on him in the midst of his own work and ends up  _kissing_ him? And to top it all off with a bloody cherry, has  _feelings_ for said guy. Its outrageous, and I couldn't understand any bit of it until I had some well deserved alone time. So that's what I'll leave you with." Leon stood from the counter and walked out the diner. _  
_

Chris heard the words, but he had to wonder if Leon had heard himself. Not only did Chris have a chance with Leon, but the Secret Services man admitted to having some romantic thoughts of the ex-Air Pilot. And what was he doing just sitting there. He was letting the bird get away. Immediately, he stood up and ran out the establishment, catching up to the blond male.

"Leon, can you just hold on a sec?" Chris called, stopping in front of Leon

"For the love of God, Chris Redfield, I swear-"

"Look, just hear me out." Chris scratched the back of his head and waited for Leon to make a move or something, but all he did was cross his arms and shift his weight to one leg, as if indicating that he was ready for whatever that would come out of the taller one's mouth. Chris continued, "I'll admit, I shouldn't have said that. But I didn't get the chance to say that I liked it too." Chris huffed, trying to find the right words. "Just...I don't know, I do like you, and that's sort of why I've been trying really hard to kind of get to know you more, because, have you even looked at yourself? You are  _extremely_ attractive."

It was Leon's turn to sigh this time. He dropped his arms and looked at Chris, his scowl a little lessened, but still visible. "Why didn't you say any of this earlier? Why jump through all these hoops to get to this part in time now? Couldn't you have ambled up to me and, I don't know, asked me on a date? Like a normal person?"

Thing was, Chris  **had** thought of that. But he also had the thought etched in his mind that Leon would have most definitely would have declined his offer. But from the context of what Chris just heard, apparently Leon didn't reject him in any way.

"So what are you saying here exactly?  _Can_ I take you out on a proper date?" At this, Leon smiled, a response already flooding his head. Truly, Chris should have seen the next comment coming.

"I don't know,  _can_ you?" Chris playfully shoved Leon's shoulder, laughing himself, all tension relieved. Once the laughter died down, Chris cleared  his throat, ready to speak again.

"Actually, I accepted this mission, so I wouldn't want to...start anything."

"When you get back then.  _If_ you get back that is." Leon smirked, his sarcasm strong.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'll be back. I am THE Chris Redfield."

The two smiled at each other, neither breaking eye contact. The silence was enough communication between the two of them. Chris leaned in and placed a kiss on Leon's lips, this time a sober one.

"When I get back then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a chapter ending? Major thanks to Hayley for pushing me to finish this chapter. I really think we help each other out with a lot of things. So many things. She's great, guys.


	6. Diner Date

Chris expected none of that. He has had his fair shares of monster encounters and evil-doers, but none the likes have seen from that of Africa. Not to mention seeing Wesker once more and most likely the final time. He heaves a great sigh. As much as he should feel relieved, there's still the guilt he feels after murdering another human-- was Wesker even human, though? After killing someone else. 

 _The world will be a better place without him._ He tells himself.  _I've done a great deed to the world._ He lies to himself.

His drinking habits have picked up again and it would suffice to say that he was starting to see a little more skin on his stomach and less of his feet when he looked down. He frowned to himself, knowing he needed to stop but a little voice inside tells him that he shouldn't. That somehow the alcohol is helping, despite the side effects of self-loathing and less than perfect appearance. The burn in his throat is welcoming as if he is punishing himself. Anyone who knew what evil things Wesker was capable of would congratulate him and tell him to celebrate, but  _they_ haven't killed anyone.  _They_ haven't taken the life of someone capable.

It's roughly a month since he has stepped foot inside the office building and the cool atmosphere hits him. Hits him hard. Even with the amount of people in the room, it still felt lonely. It would continue to feel lonely so long as Jill was in for testing. She claimed to be fine, but after being controlled by some device and the sudden hair change, her genetics were needed to be looked at. A new just-in-case policy set by the BSAA. Of course, Chris had full control of this, but he let the scientists do what they studied their lives to do.

But why did things look so different this time around? If anything, he should be used to this kind of stuff that rules his life. Fighting bioterrorism and everything that comes with it. No, things look different just for now. It's the bottle in his hand that changes his perception. Without thinking, he chucks the half-empty bottle across the office, half-hoping it didn't hit anyone, the sound of glass hitting a wall filled the room, some people looked at Chris with confusion, others with sympathy.

"You know, I recall someone saying that if they made it back in one piece that they would take me out on a proper date." 

Chris turned around, his shoulders still heaving with the anger pent up inside, but all that diminished when he saw Leon. Chris wasn't too sure if it was the fact that he hadn't seen him in who knows how long or if it was the words he said upon seeing him after all that time. 

"Of all the things to say, you choose that? Kind of sappy if you ask me. Sure you aren't an imposter?" Chris smiled.

"I doubt an imposter would be so bold to step inside this building of any. But even if I were, I  _am_ in Secret Services, so I would know what I'm doing."

For once, Chris had nothing. The logical thing for him to do next was to grab Leon's hand and walk to the elevator, not saying a word. They had a promise or a pact, if you will, and Chris intended to keep it.

~~~

"You know, this has to be one of my favourite diners to go to. It has the best food, the best people, and the best service," Chris waved his hands, motioning to the specific things he liked. 

Leon was looking at the menu, "The prices aren't bad either." He leaned in close to Chris, whispering, "Are you sure the food is as great as you say it is with  _these_ prices?"

"For sure. I wouldn't take you to something like a fast-food restaurant or quick stop when I can get the same prices and better quality here," Chris cheesed, his smile large as he watched Leon gaze over the menu again. A man with a hard face was staring from across the room. Chris could feel just how deep into Leon's skin his eyes were burning. Nevertheless, he shook his head and returned his eyes to the waitress who was asking something about the food.

"..and our special today is mashed potatoes with turkey gravy," the waitress smiled to the both of them. She turned to Leon first since his menu was already closed. 

 "I'll just have a salad." A  _salad_? What compels a person to only eat that and be satisfied? Chris' confusion must be apparent on his face because Leon is scowling at him, judging him for judging his choice in food. 

"I-I'll have a salad too," Chris stammered. He didn't want to be rude and order a large dinner and eat it all in front of Leon. It didn't seem right.  _Besides, what's wrong with a salad. Only everything, it doesn't fill you up for long enough and there's almost never any kind of meat put into it. Who doesn't eat meat? How do they live?_

The waitress walks off and Leon chooses that moment to speak up, "You know, a salad is the gateway drug to eating healthy. But that doesn't mean you have to order what I order. Eat what you want."

 _Why is he still staring? Is there something on the back of his head?_   "I wanted a salad," Chris lied, "I know how good they are and I know how great they make them here." He hoped that was the truth for as much as he talked up this place.

 "If you say so," Leon rolled his eyes. The blond from across the room stood up his eyes set in a determined stare as he marched over to their table. His face was rough as if he had been through many near-death experiences. There was a cut going across his face and his body was so built he might as well have been a walking muscle diagram. Leon seemed to catch on to where Chris was looking and turned to see the man in question.

"Well, well. If it isn't dear old Kennedy," the blond's lips curled into a devious smile. He looked familiar to Chris, as if he had heard about him.  _Wait, didn't Leon tell me once about..._

"Krauser. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Leon's scowl has returned, this time it doesn't look like it's going anywhere. 

"Funny." Funny enough that Krauser chuckles to himself. "In this day and age, who is permanently dead?" He points to his arm, which to Chris looks perfectly normal.

Leon scoffs and turns his head back to Chris, an attempt to ignore the man right next to him.

"Now, Leon, who are you with now? You're new boy-toy? You're new guy to make you feel like a  _slut_ that you are?" Leon's eye twitched at that, "You know how I used to make you feel. Don't deny that you still-"

"Look buddy, I think you need to leave," Chris is all but standing up. His fists are clenched, his teeth are grinding slowly and he's at the edge of his seat, both literally and metaphorically.

Krauser laughs again. "Chivalry isn't dead then. There's one person who still likes to play pretend. Face it, he's just going to use you for his own personal desires, best heed my warning now."

"Chris. Why don't we leave? You know, go take a walk or go anywhere that simply isn't here?" Leon arches an eyebrow, his lips still framed in a frown, albeit his worry is slowly growing on the inside. 

"That sounds nice and all, but I'm going to have to get a raincheck on that. This asshole here needs to be taught a lesson." Chris stands up, almost knocking over the table between him and Leon. The thing is, someone talking this way about a person who is something special to Chris isn't going to let this slide. The other people in the small diner have set their silverware down and have full attention on the ongoing scene between the two men. A single mother of two quickly ushered her children outside and to their car.  
  
The former USSOCOM member frowns and shakes his head, rearing back his fist and barreling forward, Chris caught off guard by the sudden movement was hit square in the jaw. The ex air force member stumbled backwards into a table, grasping his jaw. He didn't figure that this guy would be so impatient to initiate so quickly. For Chris, he expected himself to throw the first punch. _That's how it works in stories, isn't it?_ Composing himself, Chris moved his jaw into place with a distracting  _snap_. Running forward, he brings his fist forward, only to miss and get pummeled in the side by the slightly bigger man.   
  
Leon watched in horror, but regaining his sense, he stood up and kicked Krauser across the face, bringing him to his knees. The other people in the diner are rushing out, the waitress on the phone calling the cops, the chef staring on, letting the burgers burn, eliciting a growing smoke cloud in the room.   
  
"Hmph. Quite a lug-head you have there. No tactic at all." Krauser brushed himself off and began walking to the door. Before going through the door, he turned to Chris who was trying to refrain from vomiting on the beige tiles, "Chivalry may not be dead, but your intelligence might as well be."   
  
"Krauser!" Leon bellowed, but the man was already leaving, the sirens increasing in volume and the blue and red flashing through the windows of the small, quaint diner.  


* * *

 The white ceiling had about 500 or so black dots in one tile. At least, it seemed that way. Every tile has this many dots, and never in a certain pattern. Each dot, however, is just as important as the next; each one contributes to the next and collectively, make the picture of a child's Connect the Dots. The man in the bed tried to make a picture out of these black dots, but his mental lines were disturbed by someone shaking his arm gently.   
  
"You know, you didn't have to do that," Leon smiled weakly. "Look at that, now I'm the one using corny and cliche lines." Chris laughed at this, a small one, his sides constraining him from a deep bellow that was his usual guffaw.   
  
"Believe it or not, it made me feel...  _young_ again." Chris reached for the remote to the hospital bed, pushing the button to push him into a sitting up position. It was Leon's turn to laugh at that. Even in times of pain, Chris was able to still be himself. Sure, the little spat was nothing compared to the training and hands-on experience Chris has experienced in the field of war, but there was something behind Krauser's punch, something  _more_.   
  
"Please, you're hardly old. Not like you need a cane to walk around."   
  
"You never know. I could fall over one day and just so happen to break my leg. Whatever will I do then."  
  
"Easy question. You have someone to help you; he can take you to the doctor and they fix your leg so you won't need a cane." Leon paused for a moment. "..You're invincible though, I doubt you'd find a way to break your leg."

Chris really broke at that, the irony strong, he clutched his side but continued to laugh so hard a tear escaped his eye. "I-If you really think so," Chris cleared his throat, "but you're right. I'm  _the_ Chris Redfield. Nothing will stop me." Leon merely smiled, glad to see Chris' personality shone through.  
  
"Some first date though."  
  
"It happens. Would it be too corny to say 'I wouldn't have it any other way'?" Chris beamed, earning a very soft punch from the Secret Service Agent. Chris immediately grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him down into a chaste and brief kiss.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Leon closed the space between their mouths, unabashed if a nurse or doctor were to walk in at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to all the kudos being left here on this fic. I cannot express enough the gratitude I see when I hear the email notification go off and the kudos come in on this fic. So thank you all again for reading!!  
> Another thanks to a certain someone who never nags me, but always reminds me that fanfiction is always something I can do in the meantime. She's a big inspiration to me and keeps me writing. Thanks, love xx.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr! Ask me things there!


End file.
